


What Happens Next?

by RomaMarufixx



Series: Donatello and Michelangelo [16]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Grief/Mourning, Hook-Up, M/M, Secrets, Turtlecest (TMNT), tcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: After a night that wasn't meant to happen, what are Donnie and Mikey going to do now?





	1. What Happened

**What Happens Next?**

  
  


Donnie sat in his desk chair, although facing away from his desk, his elbow resting on the arm of the chair with his hand holding his head. He’d tried to distract himself, but it wasn’t working and now he had a headache, or maybe he had a migraine coming on, whatever it was, Donnie’s head hurt and he couldn’t think straight. 

He’d been struggling to keep his focus ever since they had lost their father, he’d also lost interest in most of his old projects and now he was disgusted with himself because of what had happened last week...between himself and Michelangelo. 

They’d been having a conversation about their father, trying to forget about his death by remembering all the good times and happy memories they had with him, but it was an emotional talk and all Donnie wanted was to make his brother feel better, he hadn’t meant to take it as far as it had gone. 

Now all he could think of was his brother underneath him, all the sounds, the whimpers, churrs, his name being moaned and how good it felt, even though it was so wrong. 

He had avoided his brother since that night, avoiding spending time with him, touching him, even talking to him, even though Mikey had tried all of the above, well, for a few days. Mikey had let Donnie be by himself, even though it was very clear that he wanted to talk to his brother, Donnie couldn’t bare to look into his brothers sad eyes. 

But try as he might, Donnie couldn’t get Mikey out of his head, every time he closed his eyes he saw Mikey, when he tried to sleep at night he saw him. He saw Mikey move closer to him on the couch, his head resting against his neck before he moved to kiss him, cautiously at first before kissing him deeper. Donnie had let him, had responded to him, had held him tightly in his arms as they kissed. 

Donnie had felt himself being pulled down into the couch, hovering over his brother, who’s hands began to wander. 

An alarm rang out in Donnie’s lab, at first panicking him before he released it was his alarm clock, telling him it was almost time for today’s evening practice. Practice had been nothing but hell for Donnie recently, Leo knew that something was going on between his two youngest brothers and had tried to pair them up to get them to work together and to hopefully get them to patch things up. 

It hadn’t worked, Mikey didn’t even speak to him now when they fought, he just tried harder than ever to take his brother down, succeeded nine times out of ten, which had impressed their big brother. One time Donnie had got the upper hand and pinned Mikey down, but had then freaked out and left the dojo, the position he’d been in reminding him too much of what had happened that night.

Donnie didn’t remember who dragged who into Mikey’s bedroom, but Donnie remembered how much he wanted to be touch and how much he had wanted to touch Mikey, run his hands across his cool skin as he removed his gear and then let Mikey do the same to him. Pulling at his brother’s mask to drag him down to the bed, crawling on top of him, straddling his hips as he rubbed their lower plastrons together. His hand in his brother’s mask untied it, using it to tie one of his hands to the bed frame before removing his own to tie the other hand. 

Donnie didn’t know much about sex between two males, although his natural curiosity had lead him to exploring certain websites and watching a wide variety of videos, as well as reading more accurate articles, so he had some understanding but much like with the heterosexual videos and articles he read, he never thought anything there would come into his real life...he was never going to have a sex life. Or so he thought. 

It felt so good to have Mikey underneath him, to have him look at him the way he was, to feel how his brother was reacting to his touch. It didn’t take much to get Mikey’s erection out in the open, and Donnie found himself fascinated by his brother’s penis, always wondering if he and his brothers had the same genitalia, and apparently they did, although they were different in length and thickness. 

With his hand wrapped around his brothers erection unmoving, Mikey soon began moving his hips so that his cock was slowly pumped by Donnie’s hand, it didn’t take long for him to get the sign and start stroking his brother, watching as precum dribbled down from the head and onto his hand.

Donnie dropped down into his hand and jerked himself off watching Mikey squirm on the bed because of him. 

It was like he was working on automatic, he swiped up the liquids coming from himself and his brother and painted around his brother’s hole, pushing in slightly before pulling out, and then going slightly deeper, repeating until his entire finger was inside of Michelangelo. 

Mikey was clearly trying to keep quiet, which was hard for the naturally loud turtle and it turned Donnie on even more, moving his finger at a faster pace and adding a second finger and using his other hand to hold the base of his brother’s erection.

Donnie couldn’t take much more and removed his fingers, lining up his erection before plunging the length inside of his brother, causing him to cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, it almost made Donnie stop, almost broke him out of this lust spell, but then Mikey started moving against himself and Donnie instinctively moving, both of them using each other to achieve their orgasm. 

Never did they kiss, almost like they both knew that they shouldn’t be doing this and that if they didn’t kiss, it would make them feel better about the terrible thing that they were doing because it wasn’t anything romantic or intimate, it was just instinctual. 

Mikey came first, muffling his cry by turning his face into the pillow. The tempting skin of his brothers neck had Donnie biting down on Mikey’s collarbone as he too came, pumping his seed into his brother.

The only sounds for the following few minutes was the sound of their breathing. After that...everything came crashing down.

Donnie pulled himself out of Mikey, too fast for the young turtle who grunted in pain and watched as Donnie disappeared out of the room, leaving him tied to the bed and wondering how he was going to get out and what he was going to do after that.

Donnie regretted how he had acted after they’d slept together and that he had ignored and avoided his brother. Were they ever going to be able to talk about this? To get over the tension that was now between them. 

“I’m sorry.” Someone said from the doorway and Donnie almost fell out of his chair, he hadn’t heard anyone walk up to his lab. Looking up, he saw his younger brother standing there, arms crossed across his chest, like he was hugging himself, a comforting gesture to get him through what he wanted to say. 

“Mikey, I-” Donnie started to speak as his brother walked a few steps into the lab. 

“I know you don’t want to talk about it...and that’s fine, I just want to let you know I’m sorry that it happened...I started things and...and didn’t mean to go...all the way, but can you please not ignore me anymore? I don’t want to lose anyone else.” Mikey struggled to say, trying to keep his emotions in check, Donnie could see the tears filling his eyes and it tugged at his heart. 

“Mikey...you’re not going to lose me. I’m sorry I’ve been…”

“Avoiding me?”

“Avoiding you...I’ve just, been dealing with what happened between us. I’m the one that should be sorry...I forced you into sex and then pushed you away after because...because I wasn’t comfortable with what happened...I know that makes no sense but…”

“Donnie you didn’t force me into anything.” Mikey promised as he walked closer to his brother, feeling comfortable enough to do so. “I made the first move that night, because it’s what I wanted...and I thought that you wanted that too.”

“Mikey, I tied you up!” Donnie said, standing up from his chair. 

“I thought that was just kinky!” Mikey replied and Donnie couldn’t help the short laugh that escaped him, even drawing a smile out of Mikey. “Seriously though bro, I really wanted that, but if you didn’t...that’s fine, I just don’t want things to be weird between us, I don’t wanna lose my brother.”

“Mikey, like I said before, you’re not going to lose me, I promise...nothing will come between us.” Donnie promised.

“Thanks Donnie.” Mikey said, walking over to his brother to hug him. Donnie returned the hug, holding onto his brother tightly before they separated. “So...what happens next?” Mikey asked his brother.

“I guess we pretend like this didn’t happen...we go back to how things were the night before.” Donnie suggested, happy to see that Mikey didn’t seem upset or hurt by the suggestion.

“Okay...so, will you join us for dinner?”

“Of course.” Donnie smiled.

Mikey smiled in return before leaving the lab, not noticing his brother watch him leave.

Donnie’s eyes were glued to his brothers backside as he walked out and as soon as he was out of sight, Donnie groaned and hid his face in his hands. 

How could things possibly go back to how they were before?


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for seemingly bringing Master Splinter back from the dead! I'm juggling too many stories, rushing them and not proof reading them - that'll teach me!

Donnie was pretty sure that he has memorised every crack, scratch and peeling piece of paint on his bedroom ceiling. He had been staring at it for hours each night as sleep seem to elude him, still, even though he had made things right between himself and Mikey.

He’d closed the door on anything happening in the future between the two of them, thinking that was what he wanted and what was best for them. But now he was having second thoughts, now all the times he thought about Mikey instead of being filled with dread and guilt over what they had done...he now found it arousing and wanted him again. 

After all that he had put Mikey through after they had slept together and finally talking to him and deciding it would be better if they just forgot about what happened between them and went back to how they were before...he couldn’t just go back to him and tell him he’d changed his mind! 

Now he was stuck wanting and longing for his orange banded brother, having let him slip through his fingers. 

 

-

 

“Rough night?” Leo asked as he walked into the kitchen and caught sight of Donnie almost falling asleep in his coffee.

“I’m so tired...but I can’t sleep.” Donnie answered honestly.

“I don’t think coffee is going to help you sleep Donnie.” Leo said, looking at his brother with a frown. “Are you getting sick?”

“No.” Donnie replied.

“Are you sure?”

“ _Yes.”_ Donnie answered, growing irritable. 

“Okay…” Leo said and decided it would be best if he were to leave his brother alone, so he left the kitchen, deciding he could wait until later for something to eat.

Donnie closed his eyes and tried to soothe the pounding in his head, he really hoped that this sleep deprivation didn’t make him sick, he really didn’t need that right now.

“Donnie?”

“ _What!?”_ Donnie shouted, turning around and expected to see Leo standing there, but instead found himself staring into the wide baby blue eyes of Mikey. “Oh...sorry Mikey, I...I thought you were Leo.”

“You and Leo have a fight?” Mikey asked and Donnie sighed, closing his eyes.  

“No, he was just asking me too many questions and I can’t handle that with this headache.” Donnie said, rubbing circles on his forehead with two fingers.

“Are you okay?” Mikey asked, concerned about the pained look on his brother’s face. 

“I will be, I just need to take some painkillers...and try and get some sleep.” 

“You skipping practice?” Mikey asked. 

“I think if I don’t turn up Leo won’t come after me, he’ll probably just lecture me later.” Donnie sighed and pushed himself off the stool he was sitting on. “I’ll be in my lab if anyone needs me.”

“Okay bro’” Mikey replied cheerily and Donnie dragged himself out of the room and to his sanctuary, taking out a bottle out of his medical cabinet and taking some painkillers to get rid of his headache. Throwing himself onto the bed afterwards Donnie tried to sleep, and after a while, he did drift off but it was not a long and restful sleep as he needed.

Days passed without Donnie being able to get a long and good night’s sleep and this was not going unnoticed, Leo was pulling him aside after every practice due to his lack of sleep affecting his concentration and his ability to attack and defend himself against Leo and his other two brothers, this had also led to him being banned from going topside until he improved.

Donnie wasn’t so bothered about being grounded, what he was bothered by was how Leo and Raph were always watching him, wondering why it was that he wasn’t sleeping and what was bothering him, he was very tempted to go up to them and ask them what they wanted but one of them came to him first, one morning when he was in the kitchen eating his breakfast after another awful morning practice session.

But the question was not what he had been expecting. 

“What’s going on with you and Mikey?” Raph asked and Donnie very nearly spilled his coffee over himself.

“W-What? What are you talking about?”

“Dunno, you’ve just been actin’ weird around each other.”

“How so?” 

“Like, one minute you two couldn’t be closer and the next ya’ don’t want anything to do with each other.” Raph explained.

“We’re brothers Raph, you and Leo are exactly the same, heck you and I and Mikey and Leo are the same, it’s what happens when you have siblings.” Donnie rambled an explanation and avoided looking at his brother in the eyes.

“Right…” Raph responded, obviously not happy with the explanation given.

“I don’t know what else to say to you Raph.” Donnie said, honestly.

“Okay.” Raph said and watched his brother avoid looking at him for a few more minutes before leaving the kitchen and bumping into Leo. 

“Did he tell you anything?” Leo asked, knowing Raph had gone into the kitchen to question their brother. 

“No, but something is definitely going on between the two of them that they don’t wanna tell us.” Raph shrugged. “Maybe we’ll have better luck with Mikey?”

“I’ll talk to Mikey.”

“Let me know how it goes.” Raph said and walked away from his brother, taking a seat on the couch to watch some television as Leo made his way up to Michelangelo’s room. 

The door to Mikey’s room was almost all the way shut, so Leo lightly rapped on the door before pushing it open further. 

“Mikey?”

“Hey bro! What’s up?” Mikey greeted him cheerfully. 

“Can we talk?” Leo asked, closing the door all the way so that they wouldn’t be interrupted.

“Sure!” Mikey said and invited Leo to sit on his bed in front of him, which Leo did. 

“I’m sure you’ve noticed how Donnie is at the moment.” Leo started, watching his brother very closely.

“Um, sure? He seems super tired.” Mikey said, shrugging, not sure what else his brother wanted to say.

“He says he can’t sleep...would you know why that might be?” 

“Shouldn’t you ask Donnie why he isn’t sleeping?”

“He’s not been very...forthcoming about what’s wrong and I thought...with you and Donnie becoming closer that he might have told you if something was wrong.”

“We haven’t been getting closer.” Mikey frowned. 

“Well..you had been until recently, did the two of you have a fight? Is that why you are avoiding each other?” Leo asked and Mikey shook his head, frowning more.

“We’re not avoiding each other, there was a...misunderstanding between us but we worked it out dude, we’re fine, honestly.” Mikey answered, hoping that would be enough for his brother. 

“If anything was wrong with Donnie...or yourself...you’d tell us, right Mikey?”

“Of course bro!” Mikey smiled cheerfully and Leo smiled back before leaving his brother’s room. The smile fell off Mikey’s face as soon as the door was closed and he tried to calm his racing heart.

Why did Raph and Leo had to stick their noses in his and Donnie's business just as they had worked things out between them and were in a good place. If Raph and Leo kept on at them, how long would it be until one of them cracked and told the others what had happened between them?

Mikey needed to talk to Donnie about their brothers...but again, he didn’t want to bring up the awkwardness or cause them to start acting weird towards each other again. And he’d have to work something out under the very watchful eye of his two oldest brothers.

 

-

 

Mikey stood outside his brother’s lab with his newly broken game controller in hand and looked around the lair, making sure that Leo and Raph were nowhere in sight. Just as Mikey was walking into the lab, he caught sight of Leo coming out the dojo but continued on into the lab, leaning against the doorway and taking a deep breath before speaking.

“Donnie, are you busy?” 

“No, come in...what’s up?” Donnie asked as his only younger brother walked into the room. 

“One of my game controller’s broke and I tried to fix it myself…” Mikey explained, trailing off and Donnie smiled at his little brother.

“That’s okay Mikey, leave it on the side and I’ll have a look at it later, I’ve just got to finish this up.” Donnie said, holding up something that Mikey had no idea what it was.

“Thanks bro’”

“No problem.” Donnie said as he turned back around. 

Mikey remained in the room for a few more minutes, knowing that Donnie could sense him and was probably waiting for Mikey to say what he wanted to say or just decide to leave. Mikey turned and left the lab without another word, to which Donnie was disappointed, he longed for Mikey to come back to him and ask if there was any way Donnie would change his mind about the time of them since he was too much of a coward to go to Mikey. 

He might just have to build up the courage to do so before it was too long to take back what he had said.

“Donnie?” Someone else said from the doorway. 

“Yes Leo?” Donnie asked, turning to look at his eldest brother. 

“What did Mikey come in here for?” Leo asked and that, along with the look on his face made Donnie very defensive. 

“Not that it’s any of your business Leo but Mikey only came here to ask me to fix his game controller...is that okay with you, am I allowed to help my own brother?” Donnie snapped at his brother. 

The look Leo gave Donnie made him angrier, like he didn’t believe him, but he left without another word, probably to avoid an argument, since the purple banded turtle was more than ready to give his brother a tongue lashing to get some of his frustration out but worried what he would say if he spoke before thinking.

He was going to have to calm his temper and find a way to speak if he didn’t want some secrets to come out. 


	3. Part Three

Although Master Splinter never made a lot of noise around the lair, now that he was gone, everything just seemed quieter. Maybe it was because the brothers were still in mourning and spent a lot of their time alone, whatever it was Mikey was going to set out to change this, he knew things would never be the same but they were young and had a great deal of their lives in front of them and couldn’t spend every waking moment mourning. 

Everyone but Mikey skipped breakfast the next morning before practice, which Mikey guessed they would so he had only made something for himself to eat, although had turned the coffee machine on for Donnie just in case. When Donnie didn’t come into the kitchen for coffee he was worried, but he turned up at practice, dragging his hunched and very tired self into the dojo. 

Donnie did better than he had been, but was still in no way fit to go up to the surface and Leo spoke to him privately after but luckily there was no shouting and neither looked angry when they came out of the dojo not long after.

“Hey Leo!” Mikey called out after his brother once Donnie was in his lab. 

“Yes Mikey?”

“Can we talk for a minute?”

“Of course, what about?”

“All of us, I think it’s time we started doing more things together, we all seem to be avoiding each other which is the last thing we need at...this time.” Mikey explained.  

“What do you suggest we do together?” Leo asked, crossing his arms, which was not a good sign, Leo was closing himself off. 

“I dunno, watch a movie or have a games night, just something that’ll get us all together.” Mikey said, smiling brightly, hoping that his enthusiasm at having the four of them spending time together would catch on. 

“Well I would happily do either Mikey, I’m just not sure about Donnie and Raph.”

“Well we won’t know until we ask.” Mikey said and Leo remained silent for almost a full minute before replying to his brother.

“Would you ask Donnie?”

“I can if you want to ask Raph.” Mikey countered back, knowing where this conversation was going to go if he didn’t direct elsewhere. 

“I’ll ask Raph and you can ask Donnie.” Leo said and walked away, much to Mikey’s relief. 

Suddenly in a very happy mood, the youngest turtle made his way over to his brother’s lab to get Donnie out and to spend the night with his brothers.

“Donnie?” Mikey asked after banging on the closed lab door several times and getting no response. “Donnie, you in there bro? We’re gonna have a bro’s night, maybe watch a movie, maybe play a game, you can decide if you want!”

“Mikey, I’m busy.” 

“Come on bro, Leo and Raph will be there, it’ll be fun if we can all do something together!”

“Maybe another night Mikey.”

“But-”

“Go away Mikey!” Donnie shouted from inside and the orange banded turtle backed away from the door, defeated. 

Hoping that Leo would have better luck getting Raph out of his room, Mikey decided to busy his mind looking through their DVD collection to find a film to watch. 

“Donnie not joining us?” Raph asked as he jumped over the couch to sit on it and Leo walked around to sit down next to him. 

“No, he’s busy and won’t come out of the lab.” Mikey said without looking back at his brothers, so he missed the look that the two shared.

“So...what film are we watching?” Leo asked.

“I’ve got a few films that we’ve never seen before, you guys wanna choose which one we watch?” Mikey asked, turning around and holding out a few films to his brothers to choose. 

“Sure.” Leo answered, picking a film which Mikey popped in the player and joined his brothers on the couch. 

Mikey had managed to get his brothers to sit through another film, but both Leo and Raph called it a night after that, leaving Mikey alone to watch his third film, be he was quickly losing interest in the movie, it was a big disappointment despite the hype up the film had been given, he would have turned the film off and went straight to bed if Donnie hadn’t come out of his lab and started walking towards the couch. 

“Hey Donnie!”

“Hey Mikey.”

“Still can’t sleep?” Mikey asked and Donnie stopped by the couch to talk to his brother. 

“No, I thought maybe I could throw myself into a new project and tire myself out but...obviously hasn’t worked...I’m sorry I shouted at you earlier Mikey, I’m getting a bit frustrated at the moment.”

“It’s okay bro, wanna watch this movie with me? It’s super boring, so it might send you to sleep.” Mikey said, wanting to spend time with his brother and he genuinely thought the movie might be enough to bore him into some well needed sleep. 

“Sure, why not?” Donnie laughed and took a seat next to his brother and focused on the television. Mikey wasn’t lying about the movie being boring, it didn’t take long until his eyelids started to feel heavy and he felt his head drop down to near Mikey’s shoulder, only not reaching it because of their height difference.

Mikey shuffled so that he was sitting up straighter, giving him more height and less of a reach for Donnie. The taller turtle understood what Mikey was trying to do and shuffled himself also so his whole body was laying on the couch and he was able to rest his head on his brother’s warm shoulder. 

Mikey’s presence was soothing and he was comfortable and Donnie started to drift off to sleep. Once Mikey noticed that Donnie was starting to fall asleep, he did his very best not to move, not wanting to wake him, but this wasn’t the most comfortable position for either of them. 

Mikey shifted slightly and Donnie, half asleep, found himself being moved so his head was sitting in Mikey’s lap. The position was much more comfortable and Donnie fell asleep in seconds, a small whistling noise was coming from the tall turtle, which brought a smile to Mikey’s face.

Mikey couldn’t stop looking at his brother and how much more relaxed he looked now that he was finally getting some rest. He was also happy to have his brother so close to him, he’d missed having his brother this close after all that had happened, he hoped that this would be a step towards them fully working out their problems that had arisen from their night together.

 

-

 

Despite telling their brother that they didn’t want to watch another movie because they were going to bed, neither Raph or Leo has retired to their rooms. 

Leo was standing into a darkened corner of the lair on the second floor, he’d been watching Mikey sitting alone since he and Raph had left and was about to leave when Donnie came out of his lab and stopped to talk to Mikey. He’d listened to them talk and watched as Donnie joined Mikey on the couch and leaned against him, apparently falling asleep. 

The look on Mikey’s face when he looked down at Donnie was one Leo had never seen on his brothers face before but he did know it from movies and television, it was a look of longing.

Out of the corner of his eye Leo could see his red banded brother walk towards his hiding place. Once Leo looked at him Raph motioned to the room they were standing closest by, which happened to be Leo’s. 

“Do you know what’s going on between them?”

“If they’re hiding something...they’re doing a very good job of it.” Leo said, crossing his arms over his plastron. 

“Well, I think I know what happened.”

“Yeah? What’s that?”

“They had sex.” Raph stated bluntly and Leo almost choked on his own saliva. 

“W-what? They can't ...they wouldn't…” Leo started stuttering and Raph rolled his eyes. 

“Look, I saw some stuff and I  _ heard  _ some stuff, that I can’t fucking un-hear, that points in that direction. Having sex obviously fucked them up and that’s why they’ve been acting the way they have. Ain’t my problem, and it ain’t yours, they just need to work it out between them. They obviously don’t want us to know, so I’m keeping my nose out of it.”

“Oh.” Was all Leo could reply as he thought over his brother’s words. He had suspected something had happened between his two youngest brothers but he didn’t think  _ that  _ had happened between them. 

Raph sighed and went to leave but Leo stopped him, holding him in place by his shoulder. Raph turned back around to face his brother. 

“I thought something had happened between them...like  _ that  _ but I thought eventually they would come and talk to me...or you or both of us and we could help them work through it.” Leo admitted. 

“Why would they?”

“Why wouldn’t they?” Leo contradicted. 

“Look Leo I don’t wanna talk about this, I wish I’d never even learnt about it but I have, the best we can do is just let them work it out between them, if they haven’t come to us by now they obviously don’t want our help.”

“Raph we need to help them.”

“No we don’t, maybe they will get over whatever this is and everything can go back to normal.” Raph said, growing angrier as he spoke and turned to leave before he started shouting.

“Raph?” Leo asked, so quiet he barely heard it.

“What?”

“Would it be so wrong if they just wanted to be happy together?” Leo asked and Raph sighed, resting his head on the door in front of him. 

“I dunno Leo, I mean, who the fuck is gonna know or care?” Raph said and left the room.

Leo stood in the corner of the dark room with his arms crossed over his chest thinking about all that he and Raph had spoken about. He had more that he had wanted to say to Raph, why couldn’t he just stay and listen to what Leo wanted to say to him? 


	4. Part Four

**Part Four**

 

Mikey hadn’t lasted much longer on the couch before falling asleep himself, quite happy to sleep there if it meant having Donnie laying on him. The uncomfortable position that Mikey had fallen asleep in only allowed him to sleep for a few hours before he woke up. 

Donnie was still fast asleep in his lap, the only change in his position was that he was now almost hugging his brother's legs. As much as Mikey didn’t want to disturb his brother’s sleep, his legs were becoming very numb. 

“Donnie…” Mikey whispered as he shook his brother’s shoulder. 

“Hm?”

“Donnie, wake up.” Mikey said as he shook his brother a little harder. 

“W-what? Mikey?” Donnie said as he pushed himself up slightly and realised that he was laying on his brother’s lap. “Did I fall asleep?”

“Yeah bro, you were snoring and everything.” Mikey laughed and Donnie’s cheeks flushed lightly. 

“S-sorry Mikey.” Donnie chuckled as he moved to sit up, next to his brother. 

“It’s okay bro’ I ended up taking a nap as well.” Mikey grinned, feeling his heart start to beat against his chest rapidly as he noticed how cute Donnie was when he was still sleepy. “Um, you want anything to eat? Midnight snack?” 

“No, I’m...still a bit tired, I might see if I can catch a few more hours of sleep...now that I seem to be able to,” Donnie said. “Thanks Mikey.”

“No problem bro.” Mikey responded and watched as his brother walked away and upstairs to his bedroom. 

Mikey waited a few seconds before following his brother upstairs without a sound so the still slightly out of sorts turtle didn’t realise Mikey had followed him. Mikey stopped himself when Donnie’s door closed, a feeling that someone was watching him was what made him stop and not go inside his brother’s room to talk to him like he wanted to. 

Without looking back at who was watching him, he quickly made his way to his own room and closed the door behind him before resting his head against it. Mikey wouldn’t have been surprised if Leo had been watching Donnie and Mikey as they slept on the couch together.

 

-

 

When morning rolled around, Mikey was surprised to find Donnie’s bedroom door still shut, but he was also happy that his brother was finally able to sleep and that neither Leo or Raph had bothered him. 

Mikey peered into the dojo as he passed and was shocked to see that it was empty, Leo was usually either practising or meditating at this time of the morning, waiting for his brothers to join him on the days that they had a morning practice session. 

Mikey doubted they would be having one today, given Leo was not in the dojo and Donnie was still asleep. Happy with that, Mikey made his way into the kitchen to make himself some breakfast, which is where he found both Raph and Leo seated at the table, in silence, eating their breakfast.

“Morning dudes!”

“Good morning Mikey.” Leo replied as Raph grunted. 

“I’m making eggs, anyone want any?” Mikey asked, looking at his brothers as he collected the eggs.

“I’ve got food.” Raph says, as though Mikey is an idiot for offering food to someone who already has some.  _ Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.  _

“No thanks Mikey.” Leo responded and Mikey smiled at his brother, although still uneasy under his oldest brother’s gaze.

By the time Mikey set his plate of eggs down on the table, his brothers had left to go to the dojo to spar, allowing him to relax knowing he wasn’t being watched and judged. He wanted to speak to Leo, properly speak to him so that he would leave him and Donnie alone, but he wasn’t sure what his big brother’s reaction would be, that and he would much rather sort things out between him and Donnie before he started talking to Leo and Raph about them. 

He knew he would have to do that quickly before his brothers would confront them.

 

-

 

When Donnie awoke in the late morning he was refreshed, but as refreshed as Donnie was, his mind was still not clear and he knew why. He also knew why he had finally been able to sleep, because of Mikey, because he had his brother so close to him after pushing him away for so long and his body and mind had finally relaxed enough for him to switch off. 

He was able to eat some breakfast and drink a cup of coffee in peace, as he had risen late and his brothers had already eaten and left the kitchen. 

Once he was finished with his breakfast, he made himself a second cup of coffee and walked over to his lab, passing the dojo where Leo and Raph were sparring. He didn’t see Mikey on his way to his lab, which made him frown but he reasoned with himself that it was because he was in his room reading his comics, not because of anything else.

Although he was very well rested, his mind still wasn’t clear enough to focus on what he wanted to focus on, all his mind wanted to do was think about Mikey, so that became his latest project, deciding to let his mind do what it wanted to. 

His mind ran through some scenarios of what he could say to Mikey or what he could do as well as what Mikey’s reaction to what he would say would be. He knew that Mikey was react positively as long as Donnie got the right words out and didn’t say anything that could be taken the wrong way, after all Mikey was the one who had wanted this between them before Donnie knew he did and was probably waiting for Donnie to come around.

If he was going to talk to Mikey, he would have to do it now…

 

-

 

Donnie stood a few inches away from his brother’s open door, knowing that Mikey was alone as Leo and Raph were in the dojo still. He didn’t know when they were going to come out and if he wanted to talk to Mikey, now was the perfect time, so he decided to just go in and say what he wanted to say and deal with the outcome before they would be interrupted by their brothers. 

“Mikey, I need to talk to you.” Donnie said as he made his way into his younger brother's bedroom without asking for permission to enter. 

“Um, okay, sure bro...what’s up?” 

Donnie stood at the bottom of Mikey’s bed, wringing his hands due to how nervous he was. Mikey put down the comic book that he had been reading and shuffled down his bed until he was sitting at the end, looking up at his brother. 

“Donnie...what is it?”

“I shouldn’t have said what I said.” Mikey frowned, not knowing what Donnie was referring to. 

“Um, what?” Mikey asked and Donnie sighed and closed his eyes. 

“I shouldn’t have said that we should forget about what happened, I regretted it almost immediately but I’ve been too much of a coward to come and speak to you about it until now.” Donnie admitted and watched Mikey’s face closely for his reaction. 

A bright smile beamed on his brother's face and Donnie felt all his anxieties and nerves wash away.

“So, you don’t wanna forget what happened? Mikey asked, the smile not leaving his face as he watched his blushing brother.

“No.”

“Because you want it to happen again?” Mikey asked, head tilting to the side slightly.

“Mikey-” Donnie began to speak but was cut off when Mikey pulled him down to kiss him. The kiss wasn’t anything more than a peck but when Mikey pulled away, Donnie pulled him up so that he was standing so that he could kiss him deeper. 

It wasn’t long before churrs and moans were coming from both of the turtles and they toppled onto the bed, Donnie leaning over his brother as he moved to his neck, nibbling at the skin. The two were becoming so lost in each other that they didn’t hear the footsteps that were walking up to the door. 

 

-

 

Since his discussion with Raphael, Leo had been thinking about his two youngest brothers non stop. Thinking about what they had done, what had caused them to stop talking to each other and pull away. They seemed like they were becoming closer to each other, but they didn’t seem to be getting anywhere fast and it felt like Leo would need to intervene to get the two to work out their problems. 

He gave up with his meditation, stretching his body out as he stood up and looked to the other side of the dojo where Raphael was fighting an invisible foe, which he had been doing so for as many hours as Leo had been meditating. 

As soon as Raph realised that Leo was watching him, he stopped and walked over to his brother.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, noting his brother's serious expression. 

“I’m going to talk to them.” Leo said. 

“No ya’ ain't.” Raph immediately replied. 

“I wasn’t asking for your permission Raphael, I was just telling you what I’m going to do.” Leo said before leaving the dojo, with Raph following right behind him. 

Leo looked around the lair to see if he could spot his two youngest brothers, but they weren’t anywhere in sight...he was going to have to go round the lair and find them in order to talk to them. 

“Leo, for fuck’s sake leave it be.” Raph growled as he watched his brother scan the lair. 

“No, unlike you Raphael I care about what is going on between our brothers.” He said without looking back. 

“Leo, they’re not babies, they can work things out for themselves.” Raph said, trying to hold his brother back. 

“Well they haven’t so far.” Leo said as he headed towards the lab, pulling out of Raph’s hold. 

“Leo!” Raph shouted, stopping where he was and watched Leo look into the lab and turn back around, staring at both Mikey and Donnie’s bedroom doors.

Raph watched as his brother stared and listened for even the slightest noise that would give away where one of both of their brothers were. 

Leo heard something upstairs, from Mikey’s room and turned in that direction. 

“Leo! Wait!” Raph growled as he followed behind his brother. 

Raph followed Leo as they approached Mikey’s bedroom, his face slightly flushed at the noises coming from behind the closed doors, the same noises that he heard the night that caused this whole thing between Mikey and Donnie. 

Leo looked at his red banded brother and noticed the flushed look on his face, confirming the noises were what they thought they were. He reached for the doorknob but Raph pulled his arm back.

“They’ve obviously worked things out, let’s go.”

“We need to talk about this.” Leo said as he pulled his arm away from his brother so that he could open the door. 

The sight they saw when they opened the door was their purple banded brother hovering over their youngest brother, his tail being played with by Donnie. It took the two younger turtles a few seconds to realise they were being watched and their heads turned in the direction of the door to see Leonardo standing in the doorway, a very wide eyed and shocked look on his face and Raph behind him, face turning red. 

Before anyone could say anything, Raph pulled Leo backwards and slammed the door closed. It wasn’t long before Raph and Leo’s raised voices could be heard on the other side. 

Donnie and Mikey remained frozen as they listened to their brothers argue right outside the bedroom door. Both of their hearts were hammering from not only their make out session, but from their brothers walking in on them in such a compromising position. 

“Should...should we go out there?” Mikey asked. 

“Maybe we should wait until they’ve...stopped arguing.” Donnie said as he moved off his brother and to his side. 

“Well, it’s Leo and Raph, we could be sitting here for hours.” Mikey jokes, drawing a light laugh out of his brother.

“That’s true.” Donnie said, resting a hand on his brother's thigh. Mikey covered his brother’s hand with his own as they listened for Raph and Leo to calm down so they could come out of Mikey’s room and talk things over with their older brothers. 

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably have at least another chapter...when that will be...who knows...


End file.
